


Epiphany

by Ankhiale



Series: Patchwork [3]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom tells Roger a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

King Roger regards the young man warily. There is never any good in the offing when the Iron Lord of Trebond grins so poisonously.

"Royal blood runs in the female line," Thom says, "Mother to daughter. Up in Grimhold, a man's heir is his sister's son."

The glass in Roger's hand shatters.

"So my nephew is twice royal, then, and you have no heirs of your body. You never will." Thom's whisper is disturbingly seductive.

There have never been kings in Dunlath, Roger realizes. They have always been in Trebond.

"Now you see," Thom says.

Thom's kiss is a triumph.


End file.
